Eraser
December 5, Unknown year. Dear Diary, Well, I’ve decided to keep a Diary now that I’ve signed up to fight in the war, seeing as I’ve no idea whether I’ll come back or not, but I also don’t even know if I’ll fight at all. I suppose I want to, I mean all the news about poison gas sounds very horrible and I’d like to do something about the people who caused it. (PS, I’m having second thoughts since I realize I’ll be closer to the poison gas if I get to fight) December 22, Unknown Year. Dear Diary, Well, it looks like I get to fight in the war! Apparently I have to go to a training camp of some sort, which I didn’t know about, but I guess it makes sense. According to the letter I received ( Oh yes I almost forgot, I got the news in a letter) I’ll be training with the same guys I’m fighting with, which makes sense I guess. (PS, I hope the guys I train and fight with are nice! If they aren’t I don’t know what I’ll do) January 3, Unknown Year Dear Diary, I started my week-long training today and man was I ignorant about this whole thing! Turns out war isn’t just running around shooting people, it’s a ton of other stuff too, I was told what that stuff is but I can’t remember it, also, everyone here had trouble with my name, I don’t think any of them have met someone named Rafael before. (PS, My friends here are really cool, their names are Ross, Nixon, and Pearce, I can’t remember their first names though) (PPS, My name is Rafael Christopher Beede, in case whoever reads this in the future wants to know) January 9, Unknown Year Dear Diary, Today is the end of my training and there isn’t much else to say, other than I hope this isn’t my last diary entry. (Ps, Ross’s first name is Derek, Nixon’s first name is David, and Pearce’s first name is Sean) March 3, Unknown Year Dear Diary, It’s been quite a while since my last entry, I’ve been EXTREMELY busy, Derek, Sean, Dave and I are actually really close to the place the poison gas is being made, we might actually be very involved in completely shutting down the poison altogether. (PS, It sounds silly, but I really hope that I myself get to shut down the whole poison thing.) March 10, Unknown Year Dear Diary, I am in the lab where the poison is made right now, hiding out in the walls with Derek and Sean, It’s insane, they made a whole new thing from what I can hear through the walls, I don’t know if it’s a new poison or not, they keep saying it can literally wipe you from the face of the earth, like make it so you’ve never been born, and I can hear them saying it keeps getting out of control, I just want to leave now for sure. (PS, in my last few entries I mention someone named Dave Nixon, I’ve never heard of him and I wonder if Derek or Sean are pulling a prank on me. ) March 12, Unknown year. dear diary, The eraser stuff got loose, I don't know how but it did and it erased all the people who made it, it looks like a shadow and you can never tell where it is I wonder if it's alive or not, also I think the mysterious dave nixon may have been a friend who got erased but I cant remember his face. I think I might be making a ton of spelling mistakes but im writing really fast, the shadow eraser stuff is closing in on me and derek and it already got the other guy I cant remember his name or face I think maybe if I write down dereks name a lot ill remember him derek ross derek ross derek ross no hes gone I only see his name I think im gonna die and im scared I know Ill be remembered though how could you forget a name like rafael beede oh god I cant remember my middle name im scared I think I shouldn't have signed up to fight but I know I exist . . . The diary you have just read was found in an abandoned lab in an unoccupied snowy region of a foreign country, it has been treated as a prank as there is no record of a Rafael Christopher Beede ever existing in any type of military or army organization. Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal Category:History Category:Military